The objective of this project is the manufacture of 12,706 grams of hyperimmune, anti-HIV-specific intravenous immunoglobulin (HIVIG) for the conduct of a clinical trial which will evaluate the safety and efficacy of this product in interrupting vertical transmission of HIV from infected women to their offspring. Some of this HIVIG (2,250 grams) will be used to conduct a small clinical study to evaluate the safety, tolerance and dosage of this product in slowing progression of disease in HIV-infected children.